


late nights are for warm cuddles

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Sometimes, Hermione likes to join Pansy in bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	late nights are for warm cuddles

The soft glow from the laptop screen illuminates Hermione's face, warped with concentration, and bathes her in a blue-tinged light. Pansy watches intently from her bed across their dorm room, mesmerized by the stroke of the other girl’s eyebrows, the curve of her nose, and _oh_ , those full lips.

“It’s getting late,” she reminds.

“Mhm,” comes Hermione's distracted retort, the keys continuing to clack away.

Eventually, Pansy drifts off to sleep. And later if she feels someone warm curl up behind her, which makes her turn around and smile into their neck, why, there’s only the broken heater to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Their heater is not actually broken.
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series. I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
